Hogwarts: A History
by blueangel994
Summary: This is no ordinary fan fiction, it will take you back to the ancient times of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, how the school came about and will include the surreptitious chamber of secrets...
1. Chapter 1: Godric Gryffindor

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my fan fiction. I have two others in progress at the moment and I would be honored if you were interested in them. I appreciate constructive criticism in the reviews and ideas are always welcome. Of course, if I use your idea I will be sure to credit you. If I don't, please let me know that I haven't. Please…enjoy!

_**HOGWARTS: A HISTORY**_

Godric sighed, set his quill down and took his spectacles off. It had been a very long day. First he had dealt with remodifying of Muggle memory; a whole herd of them, then he had to make plans for a school. His three other friends, Rowena, Salazar and Helga, also all had roles in the making of the new school, but they had appointed him to make the outline of what the school layout should look like.

He sighed again, rubbing his eyes and looking over at the slowly dying candle light.

There wasn't enough time.

The layout was due in two days time and he hadn't even known where to begin therefore...he hadn't.

As his candle burned lower, the sky out side of his window grew lighter.

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin were the three most accomplished wizards that Godric had ever met. Of course, the three of them and Godric Gryffindor himself were the four most highly accomplished wizards in the modern world. It was, at the present day, A.D. 993; he couldn't imagine what powers the most accomplished wizard would have in a thousand years time. Powers beyond imagination, he assumed, since he couldn't imagine it.

Godric looked over at his small, but quick-flying owl who was fast asleep.

"Grip!" he whispered, "Griplin!" he said a bit more loudly.

The owl tiredly awoke with a dull hoot, "I've got a few letters for you to send out tonight; I thought I might awaken you early so you could wake up a bit before you flew."

The owl gave another solemn hoot.

Godric frowned at him as the owls eyes closed again and he turned back toward his desk, pulling three fresh pieces of parchment toward him along with his ink bottle.

"Dear Helga,

I know it isn't appropriate that I ask for your help much less this closely to the dead line; but I would appreciate your aid. I am sending owls to the other two as well so as they might be of some sort of assistance. I would welcome any support that comes to me for the plan of the layout of the school. I have run into some difficulty and would graciously value any assist. If you would offer any help please apparate to my office. If not, send Griplin back with a note.

Godric"

He copied this same message onto the two other pieces of parchment, only with the names, "Salazar Slytherin," and "Rowena Ravenclaw" on the top and again woke Griplin.

"I need you to send these to Rowena, Salazar, and Helga as quickly as you can. If you come back before the sun completely rises, treats are doubled," he whispered and the owl was out of the window with a single, joyful hoot.


	2. Chapter 2: Helga Hufflepuff

**A/N:** thank you Dark Angel's Blue Fire and harrypotterfreak93 for reviewing my first chapter!

Helga was fast asleep when she felt something rush by her, only half waking her. She thought it might have been a breeze through the open window above her bed and quickly fell back to sleep dreaming of conquering dragons and such.

It felt like a millennia later when she felt something pecking at her arm.

"Wot?" she tiredly asked, trying to brush away whatever was attacking her arm, "wot do you want at this time in the morning?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

She saw Godric's owl, Griplin, standing on her bed post, happily looking at her with three pieces of rolled up parchment attached to his leg.

"Oh, what in the bloody hell does he want help with now?" she muttered, finding the letter with her name on it and detaching it, letting Griplin fly out of her window and head to Salazar, who was next in the route.

She unrolled it and read it twice; not completely comprehending it the first time she read it. The sun wasn't even half way over the horizon, but she could still see well enough to read the note.

She sighed and sat back against her headboard. The four of them had decided from day one of deciding to start the school that they would claim their responsibilities for the school and finish them without asking any help of the others.

But leave it to Godric to ruin that.

She sighed again and got out her bed, stretching.

She knew she would have to consult the other two before apparating to his quarters. She knew better.

Her own owl, Heslof, ruffled her feathers and looked quite disgruntled that another owl had entered her layer.

"Oh get over it," Helga muttered, walking out of her bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen.

She had made herself a bowl of porridge and had only just half eaten it before Rowena and Salazar had apparated into her living quarters.

"What in the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" Salazar asked, walking into the kitchen with the note held out in front of him. His dark hair, which hung to the bottom of his chin, hung loosely around his face while his tall figure was a little slumped due to the low ceiling. Helga was a short, squat person who had not wanted a tall ceiling for her house.

"I don't know, Salazar. Please sit down; both of you," she said, setting her bowl of porridge to the side and pulling two seats out.

They both sat down.

"Porridge?" she asked them. They both shook their heads, "I'm not sure what Godric means by it. I'm sure he just needs a little assistance finishing it up or something to that extent," she explained, again sitting down.

Salazar gave Rowena a dark expression and crossed his arms; crumpling the note, "None of the rest of us has asked for aid, why should he get any?"

Helga hesitated, "Because, even though we had terms of agreement, he is still our good friend and we should answer his call for aid when he needs it," she quietly argued, "What is your view of this situation, Rowena?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I agree with Salazar on all levels; but at the same time I quite agree with you."

"You're neutral then?" Helga asked, hoping she would only have to convince Salazar. Rowena was stubborn in her ways once she got a tight reign on them.

"Yes, I suppose," she said, a frown appearing on her face.

"Come on you two, we have to figure this out quickly," Helga said, "We only have two days until the deadline and if he needs more help than we imagined then we need to get this decision down quickly."

"I don't think we should aid him."

"Salazar, you and Godric get along the best out of the four of us; why won't you help him?"

"We agreed…" he began.

Helga interrupted him, getting a bit irritated, "Yes yes yes, well, contracts change and so do minds. If you wish to stay at home and not help a friend out, that is your decision. As for me, I am going to apparate to his office."

Not two seconds later she was in a familiar place, facing a man who was resting his head on his desk and snoring quite obnoxiously.


	3. Chapter 3: Salazar Slytherin

**A/N:** just like with the rest of my fictions, I am going to put up all that I have of this story, so thank you again the two of you that have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.

Salazar sat there for a moment, quite taken by surprise at Helga's sudden departure.

"Wot will it be, then?" Rowena asked him, "My decision is your decision."

Salazar looked down and sighed. Godric really was a good friend and in any other situation he would have helped him; but they had made a contract, not just any old contract; one bound by magic; and he personally didn't want his family cursed for generations to come.

"I don't know," he said, staring at Helga's table.

"Well then, I best be off. Would you mind apparating me home as I don't have my apparition license?" she asked.

Salazar had apparated her to Helga's house, but he didn't feel like assisting her any where else.

"I'm going to go help Godric," he finally made up his mind.

"Oh jolly good," Rowena said, grabbing his arm.

He sighed, "Can't you take your carpet for once?" Salazar asked her, "You know, I think it's quite amusing that you are one of the two greatest witches in the world and you can't even apparate yourself anywhere," he said, grinning. He loved to tease her about this particular subject.

She glared at him, "I believe we have somewhere to be," she said.

His grin broadened as he concentrated on Godric's office.

One second later Rowena and Salazar were standing next to Helga who was watching Godric sleep with a mischievous grin on her face. But when Salazar had apparated into his office he gave a particularly loud snore, jumped and sat up straight, turning around to look at them.

"Oh, yes, forgotten all about it," he muttered, standing up and shaking Salazar's hand.

"So what all have you gotten done?" Helga asked, walking over to his desk and peering at several pieces of empty parchments.

Salazar knew from the expression on her face that he had done nothing.

"Well," she said, looking quite disgruntled, "Have you any ideas in the least?"

An expression of deep thought crossed his face for a moment, "Maybe we could place the school in a castle that only witches and wizards see as a castle while Muggles see it as a broken down and destroyed cottage or something…" he said.

"Not a bad idea, Godric," she said, pacing the length of his quarters.

Salazar stood there, watching her knowing he wouldn't have any part in this. She always took control of situations and rarely ever needed help.

"Would you like any help, Helga?" he boredly asked, making an obvious yawn.

"No no," she absent mindedly said, curling her average length, curly hair around her finger as she always did when she was thinking hard.

"Well then, I'll be off," he said, getting ready to apparate.

"Wait, Salazar please help me," Godric begged him, his eyes growing wide.

"Obviously Helga has some ideas and she doesn't want any help so I have no business being here," he said.

Godric didn't say anything, but an expression of panic stayed on his face.

Salazar rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do here, Godric?" he asked, "All I'll be able to do is sit here and watch you and Helga brainstorm."

"You must have some…some idea, Salazar, you're brilliant with building structures," he said.

Salazar sighed.

"Alright," he said, seeing his one and only chance to take control of a situation, "I think your idea about the castle is brilliant. We'll need some Muggle-repelling charms and something to make a large castle look…unattractive."

Godric was nodding and looking expectant, "But what about the inside? How big and how many rooms? How many floors? I haven't a clue, Salazar; I've never built a school for so many people before."

Salazar thought a moment. He had been planning to add a little something of his own to the school once it was built; but he hadn't wanted any of the other three knowing about it. Something that would let people remember him for who he was and what he was.

"I suggest it should be rather large. A small amount of children may at first come to the school; but think of it; in a thousand years the hall ways may be packed and they might have to remodel or find a completely new building…"

"Who says we have to find a building for it? Why can't we build it?" Helga asked.

The building Salazar had in mind couldn't be built in two thousand years because it was so enormous.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her, "I assume that not just the four of us would be building it because what I have in mind would need over a million workers to get it finished in time."

"Not just your ideas and opinions matter, Salazar," Helga said, looking over Godric's shoulder as if the building plans might've just appeared there while she wasn't looking, "You must consent the rest of us."

He gaped at her, "That's not what the contract said…"

"But we've broken the contract, what does it matter if we've broken it more?" she asked.

"I personally don't want my whole entire family for generations and thousands of years to come to be dark and deadly wizards."

"That bond is a load of rubbish," Helga said, grabbing a piece of parchment from Godric's desk.

"I've seen them work before," Salazar said, his patients running low. He had gotten along with Helga least of the three.

"And you think that as good of a wizard as you are that your descendent, five hundred to a thousand years from now will be the darkest, most feared and most powerful wizard known to the wizarding world? I think not."

But Salazar had an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4: Rowena Ravenclaw

**A/N:** Sorry this one is so short, please review

Rowena stood there watching Salazar and Helga argue. As she watched Salazar she saw an expression of uneasiness come about his face; she then knew it was time to steer the conversation into more safe, shallower waters.

"So what will we do about the building structure then?" she asked, stepping up.

Helga looked at her as she always did when Rowena interrupted.

She hesitated, "Well, I don't know. We'll have to ask for an extension for the due date."

"But you know we can't," Salazar argued, causing Rowena to sigh and roll her eyes, "We've already asked the Ministry for many extensions; this one will be the last half of the straw."

"I'll go ask," Rowena said, then muttered, "Accio rug," and waited.

"Rowena, there's no point; they declined last time, what will make them accept it this time?"

Rowena shrugged, "All I can do is hope to Merlin that they do accept. In the mean time I suggest you guys brainstorm more than argue just incase they don't," she said as her flying carpet zoomed in through the window.

Godric gave her an odd sort of expression, making her uneasy as she climbed onto the carpet, "What's on your mind?" she carefully asked him.

"Who in the realm is Merlin?" he asked.

Rowena laughed, "He's my great-uncle; swears up and down everyone is going to remember his name someday so I'm just helping him out by make up catchy little phrases like, 'Merlin's beard!" when you're surprised or, 'What in the name of Merlin?' and et cetera. Well, tootles!" she said, feeling warmth caress her face from the sun which was completely up now.

"Alright, hurry back, Rowena, we need all the help we can get if this query doesn't pass."

Rowena nodded her head as she zoomed out of the window through the lazy country side where Godric lived and up into the clouds so stray Muggle eyes didn't spy her.

It took her nearly half an hour to get to the ministry and on her journey she wished beyond wish that she had the power to apparate. No one had taught her and her entire family; consisting of Muggles; lived in Latins living in the newly founded city they called Rome. The ministry didn't teach people to apparate; parents had to get a permit from the ministry to teach their children how to apparate; then the child could take his or her test. To purchase a permit you had to prove you were of some sort of blood kin to the child you were buying the permit for. Rowena's family had shunned her when they found out she could do magical things and she had almost been burnt alive but she fled the prison just in time saved by Godric.

She owed him her life and she was determined to take that opportunity the moment it showed its face.


	5. Chapter 5: Godric Gryffindor

**A/N:** Here is another one…

"Alright alright," Godric sighed, "Let's brainstorm. What sort of building should we put a school in?" he asked.

He looked at Helga who had her mouth determinedly shut and her arms tightly crossed. Salazar was pacing the room again and looked deep in thought.

"It's obvious isn't it? The school should be kept in a castle; but how big should it be?"

"It's got to fit at least a thousand students," Godric said, furrowing his brow, "lots of classrooms…"

"How about this," Salazar said as he stopped pacing and stood over Godric's shoulder, "Let's figure out what kind of classes the students should attend, which will figure out how many classrooms and how many teachers we need. Then…then…well, I don't know. We'll just have to throw that quaffle when we get to the hoop. Ok, Godric, write down these classes when I say them," he commanded as if they were going into battle.

"Right," Godric said, leaning over his paper, his quill poised.

"Dark Arts…" he began.

Helga interrupted him, "I don't think we should be teaching the students Dark Arts, Salazar, no matter how obsessed you are with them."

"Why thank you Helga for your input but I got the impression that you _weren't_ helping?"

She didn't answer him, only clamped her mouth tighter.

"I reckon you should listen to her," Godric said, turning around to face Salazar, "We don't want a whole bunch of Dark wizards leaving our school to go and devastate the wizarding world, do we?"

"Of course not, but I merely thought we should equip them with the knowledge that there _are _ Dark curses out there and how to defend themselves…"

Godric interrupted him, "Well then, instead of _teaching _them the Dark Arts, why don't we teach them _Defense_ against the Dark Arts?" he asked.

Salazar seemed to be considering it, "Alright, that will do. Write it down."

Godric turned back around, "What about transfiguration?" he asked as he wrote down, "Defense against the Dark Arts".

"Yes yes, of course they'll need to know that," Salazar absent-mindedly said, "And what about Care of Magical Creatures? Shouldn't they know about that? I'm sure there'll be at least one student in the lot who owns a Hippogriff, they should know how to care for it."

"Definantly," Godric agreed, writing it down.

"And Potions," Salazar said, "A curriculum cannot be complete without Potions," he said as Godric wrote it down.

"Herbology," came a tight voice from behind them. Helga sounded as if she had tried to force it through her tight lips.

"Yes, Herbology," said Godric, his quill scratching the parchment.

"What about Muggle studies?" Godric asked, once again turning toward Salazar.

"No," he immediately replied, "There is no use in such a profession."

"Just a class, Salazar, not a profession. Shouldn't young wizards and witches be informed about how Muggles get along?" he asked.

"I think they should," Helga said, seeming a bit braver as she stood next to Salazar.

Salazar shook his head, "No no no, not at all. I forbid it."

"And what good will that do? You can't stop us from having a Muggle studies class!" she exclaimed, her short, stocky little self looking very intimidating.

"It's alright, Helga, it was just a thought," Godric said, "What else?"

Salazar continued pacing around Helga who kept glaring at him, "I'm not sure, what else do you think they would need to know?"

"Some sort of history class, maybe?" Godric asked.

"Yes, of course, history of the wizarding world. Write that down," he said, still thinking.

"And they'll need to know about charms," Helga happily said as if she thought Salazar couldn't deny that one.

"That will be taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said off-handedly.

"You don't use charms to defend yourself from Dark spells," she said.

Salazar looked at her, "Of course you don't. Ok, write 'charms' down, Godric.

Godric did so, "Are you sure 'Muggle Studies' is…" he began as Salazar interrupted him.

"Ancient Ruins," Salazar loudly interrupted, "Students should be informed about ancient ruins, and Divination…"

"No," both Helga and Godric said as he finished writing the latter, "It's a waste of time," Godric said as he turned back to Salazar.

"And plus there are many different branches of Divination. There are the centaurs' versions of Divination then there is ours. Not to mention the Sirens."

"Well I don't imagine the centaurs wanting to teach in a school anytime soon and there are only two Sirens left; both are of the male gender which makes me want to assume there won't be any offspring."

"I don't think we should have Divination," Godric said with a sort of finality to his voice.

When Godric looked up at Salazar he was frightened beyond all of his wits; there was nothing but coldness in his expression.


	6. Chapter 6: Helga Hufflepuff

**A/N:** Here's the last one. It's short, yes, I'm sorry but hopefully I'll be done with the next section soon. Please please _please_ I beg of you, review. I need to know what I can do better.

Helga had been hesitant to actually help because of the magical bond but she was pretty sure it only applied to the first person who had broken it. That would be Salazar.

When she looked over Salazar and Godric were staring at each other. She gave an impatient sigh and walked between them, "Are we going to finish this or are we going to stare adoringly at each other?" she asked.

Godric quickly turned back to his piece of parchment and muttered, "I'm not allowing Divination into this school."

: "That's fine," Helga said, "I'm not too fond of the subject either. Anything else we should add?" she asked.

"I think we should ask Rowena when she comes back," Godric said, looking at her.

She nodded, "Yes, yes of course."

"I'll go on a quick search for a building, see if I can find anything abandoned near by. Helga, the Honors if you will?"

Helga absent-mindedly walked over to Salazar and rapped him hard over the head with her wand, barely having to think about the spell as she had done it so many times before in the past. Salazar in turn rapped his broom hard with his wand as well and both became invisible.

:"Good luck," Helga boredly said, "Be back soon, I don't expect Rowena will be much longer."

But she wasn't entirely sure he had stayed to hear her out.


	7. Chapter 7: Salazar Slytherin

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, I know that's an issue with some of you and I'm trying to make them longer, so bear with me, I'm trying. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Wind whipped through Salazar's hair and threw it out of his face. This was one of the most wonderful sensations Salazar had ever felt in his entire life; and Godric had agreed with him. Riding a broom was quite sensational and if only some one could come up with some kind of game ridden on a broom…

At the thought of Godric, Salazar suddenly felt angered and didn't even know why. He contented himself by telling himself he was more frustrated with him than angry. Frustrated that he wouldn't take Divination as a subject; but neither would Helga and he certainly wasn't angry at _ her_ at all. Not one bit.

Salazar let these thoughts drift out of his mind as he concentrated on the ground below; occasionally laughing heartily and making muggles look up; clearly confused. He knew he shouldn't do things like that but sometime he couldn't help it.

He saw a building coming up and started his descent towards the ground landing squarely in front of the door. It was unlocked, but he knocked on it anyway to be polite.

He waited a few moments before knocking again and opening the door.

His brows furrowed as the scene came before his eyes.

Remnants of mass-panic. It looked as if it had been a Roman Catholic church, but now there was nothing save for a few over-turned tables and pages of the priest's Bible spread everywhere. Candle fixtures were bent and broken and the wall held signs of fire.

Salazar sighed. If it weren't for the size, the building would be perfect; it was abandoned. But it was too small for what he was planning.

Much too small.


	8. Chapter 8: Rowena Ravenclaw

**A/N:** This one is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy it!

Rowena stood up and paced the study.

His twitty little assistant had said he'd be back in a moment…it had been much more than a moment. In fact, it had been so long that the candle he had lit on his way was almost nothing.

She hated waiting; especially if others were depending on her. If he wasn't back in a few more moments, or rather what she considered a moment, she would go looking for him.

Suddenly the wooden door flew open and the Minister walked in with his assistant following behind. The Minister was a very big man. He was tall, but also broad in his shoulder and his abdominal area. He had a grey stubble of a beard and mustache, but his hair was so long it had to be doubled up and even then it almost hit the ground. His voice was not deep, but he was not a Eunice either. He spoke from deep in his throat and mumbled quite a lot if he was not speaking rather loud.

"Close the door," he said to the assistant, "Now, what is the matter at hand?" he asked, pulling a candle out of his ancient wooden desk, lighting it with his wand and replacing the melted one with it.

"Our project," she began, but he interrupted her.

"If you're here to seek yet another extension I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

"Sir, might I enlighten you to the situation?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow, "I daresay it won't change my answer but if you feel it necessary by all means go ahead."

"Salazar, Helga and I have our end of the project completed, but I'm afraid Godric hasn't even started his yet. He hasn't gone to look for a building or someone to build one yet and he hasn't gotten a list of classes down. I believe Helga has given him a rough estimate of how many classrooms there will be needed, how many students we want, etcetera," she said, choosing to use the Latin word, "Salazar has planned out who will be teaching what and how the students will be divided up and I have taken care of the décor. All we need to do is find a building and that's the only reason we are asking for an extension…" she began.

" 'We'?" he asked, "I recognize that you three understand the charm that was placed upon the project and those who were involved?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said, irritated that he had interrupted her.

"So am I to understand that you are breaking that charm by coming to me today and asking for an extension for Godric?"

"Sir, Salazar was the first to break the charm; he helped Godric come up with a list of subjects the students chosen to attend will study."

The Minister only put the tips of his fingers together in response, studying for a moment.

"Well," he said, "I can only give the three of you two more days to find a building or the project's off."

Rowena smiled with relief, "Thank you sir," she said, standing up and bowing to him, "You'll not regret your decision."

"I'd better not."


	9. Chapter 9: Hey All

Hey all, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been buisy trying to add stuff to all of my fics. I probably won't be able to get online during spring break (March 13-17), so I'm just letting you know that there probably won't be any updates during that time. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your break!


End file.
